


FF15同人：迎接

by KnightNO4time



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 4th Anniversary, I love them!, The Life
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27771793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 恭喜FF15发售四周年了！虽然四周年的时候我才接触这部作品，但是我真的很爱这部作品。写的我哭了半天。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	FF15同人：迎接

**Author's Note:**

> 恭喜FF15发售四周年了！  
> 虽然四周年的时候我才接触这部作品，但是我真的很爱这部作品。
> 
> 写的我哭了半天。

当他在王座上永远睡去。  
当他再度与爱人重逢。  
当他终于和父亲再会。  
当他为世界带回黎明。

他的朋友们抬头挺胸，继续在这个世上努力活下去。

…

伊格尼斯去世时是57岁。

直到他站不起来的最后一刻，他也仍旧为重建城市和驱赶尸骸而奔波。  
他的眼睛眼睛不再是阻碍，也没有什么能拦下他的脚步。  
而他的手依然灵巧，饭菜依旧可口。  
他会做菜给朋友，也会做菜给那些士兵和劳动者。  
他的甜品在孩子间成为热点，他自己调配的调味料成为主妇之间的秘密情报。

同时，他也为自己而活了一把。  
他纪念着他的王，怀念着他一起成长的兄弟，铭记着他挚友曾经留下的话。  
他失去了中心，但对方遗留下来的一切都成为了他的中心。他走出那个圈，开始为自己铸造另一个新的圈子。于是他试着从自己原本形成的性格中挖掘出另一个自己，好好的自己的日子思考。  
他会尽可能做很多自己喜欢的菜色，会学着曾经那个人的习惯稍微多睡一会，多休息几分钟，多去放空下疲倦的大脑，去一些他可以自由选择的地方。  
直到他因为意外受伤感染后，他意识到身体的变化跟随年龄的变化在发生了改变，他距离世界重获光明的那一天已经过去了很多年。他变得虚弱，变得需要被担心，他获得了周围人无微不至的照顾，发觉自己曾经也那样对待他人，不知不觉中他得到了所有人的爱戴。  
最后一刻，他为自己活出来的人生补了个奖励。  
他选择在临终前沐浴在阳光下。这是他最后的愿望。  
撑过了夜晚，第二日他在陪伴中享受着阳光的温暖，感受到那强烈的日光穿透他无法治愈的眼睛照耀至他的心底。他接受着自己曾经最重要的人带来的礼物，安静的在长椅上睡去。

“伊格尼斯。”  
伊格尼斯从地板上坐起来，双手扶正脸上的眼镜。他抬头望向声音的方向，那张多年前初见的小脸正俯视着他，双手撑着膝盖，弯着腰，期待的迎接他投来的目光。  
那双夜空般的眼睛如此熟悉，那份色彩是如此鲜明——与他多年来失去颜色的心底所铭记的那抹蓝如出一辙。  
“你来的太早啦。”  
男孩撅了撅小嘴，但主动向他伸出手。  
他握住了对方，镜片前的景色在湿润中变得些许模糊，但他努力睁大眼，不让自己错失那张怀念的脸。  
“我来的刚刚好。”  
他温和又怀念的说道。  
男孩软软的小脸上印上腼腆的笑容，双手诚恳的回握他，随后有力的把他拽了起来。

他站起来的第一件事就是用力的去拥抱自己的兄弟。  
他已经很多很多年没有这样表达感情了。  
他太想念他了。

…

格拉迪欧逝去在62岁。

他这一生都在战斗，走在前线，为余生挥洒汗水和血液，为他人的生活提供保障。  
他依旧能斗志满满的挥动武器为军队和难民开辟道路，也依旧能潇洒霸气的在黑夜中铲除威胁，高傲的迎接翌日的清晨。  
他继承着自己王的意志，带着科尔和伊格尼斯他们的信念，在世界各地的战绩中留下一笔，不曾畏惧任何险境。

他最终迎接死亡的地方是在战场。颇具他的风格。  
他的血洒溅在荒野中，他的刀插在残垣里。而他的躯体所倒下的断壁后方，被他营救出来的人们正坐着护送的卡车朝着他以及他的同伴们花费一生重建的城市开去。  
夜幕撤去，黎明归来。他又一次迎来了第二天的早上，但也走过了最后的旅程。  
他未能来得及和还在世的朋友们道别，但是他并不会太过遗憾。虽然他多少留有些许不甘，却也自认这辈子过得太过充实。  
烈日烤在他布满伤口的后背，把他的血液烘干，也把他拉入到终点。

他望着眼前那张因为太长时间没见过的脸后，脖子一烫居然不好意思的笑了下。  
“还是那么潇洒啊，”男孩过去拍了下他的肩，赞许的冲他咧嘴一笑。  
“那是！”他心口一热，盘着的腿一撑站了起来，拳头不轻不重的捶了下矮自己一头的男孩胸口。  
曾经在这副年龄中的他们第一次相遇，有过不合，有过不满，但谁也没想过后来会成为兄弟。  
他曾认为自己的一生都会因家族的使命而被迫留守在对方的身旁，可如今的他，为能同对方一起旅行和战斗，并且贯彻自己的职责到最后一刻而成为毕生的荣耀。  
此时他望见伊格尼斯也在男孩身后，这样三人一起的画面令小时候的点滴流入到他的脑海中。有趣的时，时间越久，却记得越清晰。细数自己的王的在王座上长眠的那日后的所以时间，漫长也变得如此短暂。  
他抬起胳膊搂住男孩的脖子，听着对方在下面呀呀叫着反抗，他却爱不释手的揉着对方的黑发，感受许久没有的触感。

也许他不用再继续保护对方，但现在这些都不重要，因为什么也不会再分开他们。  
顷刻间他流下了即使在战场上扛着剧痛也不会滴落的眼泪，拍着怀里人的脑瓜顶，一次次叫着那个名字。  
没有什么能停止他对于他的感情。

…

普隆普特的一生结束在85岁。

在曾经的兄弟们都一个个离去后，他仍然保持着积极乐观的态度走着自己的人生。为自己的未来奋斗，为了不留遗憾的和挚友们重逢而圆满着自己的乐章。  
他鼓起了勇气和西德尼告白，成功交往后最终步入婚姻的殿堂，有了自己的家庭。  
他扩大了自己的爱好，再城市重建并生活稳定后开设了属于自己的工作间。他继续拍摄全新的照片，纪念自己人生里每个出彩的时刻，甚至弄了几次专属的摄影展，在街坊邻居间出了名。  
没有人会敢相信曾经他是个自闭孤独的小孩，也没多少人会在现在的生活中相互质疑彼此曾经来自哪里，出生在哪里，成长在哪里。  
人们会记得他的好，他的友善，他的乐观，他的风趣，还有他曾经也为市民战斗过的勇气。  
他有了自己的孩子，有了新的朋友圈，但他仍然热爱为周围人讲述过去的故事，自豪的把他最重要的那段时光一遍遍记起来，一遍遍的传递。  
他时常将珍藏着的照片找出来，在那本老旧的相册里慎重的品味着每段珍贵的回忆。每当这时候，他的脸上必将挂满思念与幸福，自豪和感动，没有人能真的读全那些笑容里的所有内容，但每个人都知道他多么爱照片上的几个人。  
直到他人生的最后一刻，在家人的簇拥下告别世间，他的枕边也摆放着那本厚厚的相册，同他走完了最后的每分每秒。

他人生的第一个朋友对他伸出了手。  
他人生拥有的最重要的三个挚友都来迎接他。  
他吸了吸鼻子，脸颊上的雀斑泛着动容的粉红。泪光里他用力抓住了对方的手，被拉了起来。接着后背，肩膀，头顶，被三个朋友分别拍了几把，将他揽到了怀抱中央。  
“抱歉，我来晚了。”他哽咽着说，却止不住带出笑容，拉开的嘴角变得古怪又好笑。  
“笨蛋，才没有晚。”  
“是刚刚好。”  
“再来晚点也没事的啊！”  
他被三个人推来搡去，开起玩笑，连自己也不禁咯咯笑起来。  
最后他们勾肩搭背，并肩走在了一起。

他永远珍藏的感情在他爱的人面前总会暴露无遗。  
已经没有什么可以让他顾及，让他藏着掖着，让他独自隐瞒。  
因为他们都知道，他很爱他们。

…

从朝阳到夕阳，天空中每个时刻的变化都拥有着斑斓的色彩。  
从傍晚到深夜，黑夜不再令人畏惧，繁星和月亮点缀满每个夜晚。  
而那些墓碑前的名字则擦满了岁月的痕迹，跟随时间一起变得安静而渺小，但仍然占据着一部分人的心和记忆。

“天色晚了，回去吧。”  
塔尔科特把手中准备好的几束花一个个摆在了不同的墓碑前，跟其他花束放在了一起，随后转身对后方的老妇人说到。  
轮椅上的老人挂着温和的笑容，赞同的点了下头。她自身带出来的优雅是岁月所不能磨灭的，谁都看得出来曾经的她是个温柔可人的美女。  
“是啊，今天就到这里吧。”  
轮椅上的人用平静的语气与眼前的墓碑们告别。  
“下次再来看你们，哥哥，诺克特…”  
伊利斯被塔尔科特推出墓园，但她脸上没有过多的伤感，反而是一片祥和。她的生活已经变得够好了，她度过的时间已经够长了，她每次扫墓时讲述的故事也已经够多了。  
她的记忆仍然保留着过去的日子，那时的快乐，艰辛，还有心动都不曾失去鲜艳的色彩。就和她身后留下的粉红色花束一样，记录着曾经少女的她收到花朵时的羞涩与欣喜，以及纪念着她的初恋——那个没人知道的王的种种小故事。

…

“听说你跟西德尼告白成功了？挺行的吗！”  
“嘿嘿，我也是该出手时就出手的！”  
“明明告白前一天紧张的要命。”  
“下一秒感觉就要窒息了。”  
“不要拆我台好不好啊？格拉迪欧？伊格尼斯？”  
“没事，不用他们告诉我，我也大概能想象得出来你当时的脸。”  
“诺克特！！”  
“但是，恭喜啦。虽然说得挺晚的。”  
“不晚不晚。”

他们四个笑着，像是永远都不会再有哀伤。


End file.
